Portable folding chairs are well known and very properly. While basic folding chairs may just provide a seat and back, other more sophisticated chairs provide for a swivel base to allow the user to rotate the seat and back relative to the base. While these types of chairs are also known and patented, for example, co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,594, there is an increased need to provide improved folding swivel chairs. One important aspect to recognize is swivel chars typically contain ball bearings and grease to facilitate the rotation of the seat. However, if this area becomes contaminated with dirt or sand, the ability to rotate breaks down until rotation is no longer possible. Therefore the ability to provide an improved folding chair with a swivel base that prevents or reduces contamination is needed.